Brotherly Love
by Twerkwihmepls
Summary: Itachi and Kyuubi have a problem. They lust after their younger brothers! What happens when they discover their siblings in a compromising position? YAOI INCEST FOURSOME
1. Chapter 1

A:N/ I was just chilling in my room, trying to decide my favorite ship. SasuNaru's always hot, But Uchicest and Uzumacest has a bit of a tang. Also, ItaKyuu. SO I WAS LIKE WHY NOT MAKE A FOURSOME

SORRY FOR ERRORS

**WARNING: YAOI MATURE LANGUAGE INCEST **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Sob~. **

Itachi leaned his elbow on his desk, cupped his cheek in his hand, and stared dreamily at the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Sasuke always had a natural beauty to him. The Uchiha genes in his blood did wonders. Dark blueish-black hair, piercing dark eyes, creamy pale skin, smooth as silk... Great. He was hard.

Itachi moved his eyes from his brother, to face his best friend for years, Kyuubi Uzamaki. He had a nice golden skin tone, long red hair that flowed down his back.

He sometimes found himself wanting to check if he was a natural redhead.

Jeez, His penis was confusing.

Kyuubi was chewing on the tip of a ballpoint pen, eyes locked on his blonde brother, Naruto Uzamaki.

Naruto and Sasuke were friends, best friends in fact. Sometimes Itachi was jelaous of Naruto. He could never express his love for Sasuke. They were brothers! But, Aleast he wasnt on this boat alone. The only person who knew of his lust was Kyuubi. Who, surprisingly, was feeling the same about Naruto.

So here they are, Two older brothers staring lustfully at their innocent younger brothers, wanting nothing more than to love them and cuddle them... And then fuck them senseless.

It wasnt like it was pedophilia. Itachi and Kyuubi were 18, and Naruto and Sasuke were 16. A bit young, but its not like their 10. All four of them were orphans, taken care of by Leaf Orphanage.

Itachi and Kyuubi were supposed to leave the orphanage soon, and once they both turned 18, They'd be able to take Sasuke and Naruto out. All four of them shared a room on the west side of the orphanage.

Itachi was yanked out of his thoughts by the ringing of the school bell. Itachi grabbed his bag and walked with Kyuubi to the door, where Sasuke and Naruto were waiting.

"Konichiwa Niisan!" (Did I even spell that right?)

They said in unison, a small blush gracing their cheeks. Itachi and Kyuubi cooed in their heads.

"KAWAII! 3!"

"Come on Sasu-kun." Itachi grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall. Kyuubi looked back at Naruto, sticking his hand out to the blonde.

"Lets Go"

The blonde blushed as he grabbed the outstretched hand of his older brother.

"Yes Kyuu niisan."

XXXXTIMESKIPXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two pairs of brothers reached their room. It was a Friday, meaning no homework for that day. Naruto plopped down onto his bed, Sasuke sitting next to him. Kyuubi faced the two boys. "Itachi and I will be gone for a while. Behave, mkay?"

"Yes Kyuubi niisan."

Sasuke was close to Kyuubi, As Naruto was wih Itachi, so they called them brother.

Both little brothers watched their elders leave the room.

Naruto sighed.

"Mwahh, Kyuubi-nii is so cool!"

"So is Itachi-nii!"

Sasuke said with glazed eyes. Sasuke blushed a light pink, and turned to face Naruto.

"Dobe-kun, Have... You ever kissed anyone?"

Naruto whipped his head around to face Sasuke in shock.

"U-Uh ... N-No..."

Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke looked at the young kitsune, and smirked evily.

"You... Wanna try?"

Naruto turned beat red in shock

"WHAT?!"

"Come on! You wanna be good for when you kiss Kyuubi-Nii, right?"

Naruto's face was engulfed in a deep crimson. He had only told Sasuke about his lust for his brother. Sasuke was also feeling the same thing.

Their brothers were so brave and strong and protective. Naruto thought about it for a moment

"If I practice with Sasuke, I can be expierenced for Kyuu-nii! And its only Sasuke, and he's not that badd..."

Naruto slowly faced his body to Sasuke. "Ok!" Sasuke's fave lit up in a smirk. " Kiss me."

Naruto hesitated a moment, then leaned his head up and brushed a soft kiss across Sasuke's trembling lips, lightly touching them, and pulled back.

Sasuke stared down at him, licking his lips thoughtfully.

"That was kind of nice. But there's more to kissing that that. Come on, Naru. Please."

"I've… I've never kissed anyone like that before."

Sasuke sighed, and leaned down and pressed his lips hard against Naruto's and kept them there, eyes shut tight.

After a moment, he slowly opened them, and the two boys solemnly stared at each other across their joined lips. Naruto's irrepressible humor got the better of him, and his lips twitched against Sasuke's. Then suddenly they broke apart, giggling madly.

"I don't think we're doing it right," The blonde said smiling.

"Yeah. Let's try again!"

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea, Sasuke," Naruto said hastily, as the boy leaned over him again. "What if… hmph…"

Sasuke's mouth closed over his again and a moment later Naruto felt the warm wetness of the boy's tongue tip against his closed lips. It felt very odd at first, and he began to feel very strange.

It felt as if his stomach was dropping. At first he thought he was getting scared, but when Sasuke wormed his tongue past Naruto's lips, and hesitantly touched his, he began to feel hot and needy.

He reached up to push the younger boy away, but instead, his arms went around narrow shoulders. One hand fisted in the back of Sasuke's shirt, the other sank into smooth dark hair. His mouth opened of its own, and his tongue twined around Sasuke's by sheer instinct.

Sasuke gave a surprised little gasp in the back of his throat, and then pressed harder against Naruto's body, one knee sliding between the other boys legs.

The kiss ended only because the lack of air was making them even more dizzy.

"Naru, oh, Naru,"

Sasuke panted, eyes wide, something unexplainable flickering in their dark depths that made Naruto drool.

"I… I… more! I want more!"

The whisper was demanding, and affected the blonde boy like a serge of electricity . All thoughts vanished without a trace. Naruto gave a soft moan and obeyed, seizing Sasuke's mouth again hungrily, laying them both down on the bed, Sasuke on top of him

Sasuke made a strangled sound, hips bucking down. "Hot… I'm so hot…" Naruto moaned when Sasuke began to nip the side of his neck.

Sasuke leaned back far enough so that both sets of hands could tear Naruto's shirt off. Then Sasuke went right back to assaulting the boy's neck, licking his throat, sucking hard on the space between neck and shoulder.

Naruto squealed, clutching Sasuke as if he were falling, which in truth, he felt he was. Pleasure assaulted his senses, fogged his mind, rendered his body in some sort of world, where it reacted without conscious direction; squirming and thrusting up.

Sasuke gasped against the boy's collarbone to feel that small hard length burning into his thigh. He dimly remembered what his brother had done long ago when he'd thought he was 'asleep'.

Sasuke rose up on his knees, trailing his mouth hotly down Naruto's bared chest to fasten upon one pink nipple as his hand slipped between their bodies to press against that hard swollen memeber in the younger boy's shorts.

As if in a fog, he heard Naruto moaning, and the sound made him even hotter. He bit down gently on the hard nub in his mouth, and was rewarded with a squeal of pleasure. His fingers massaged harder, pressing harshly on the boys arousal.

Naruto's legs fell open farther, hips thrusting up against Sasukes's fingers with every firm stroke. He could feel the astonishing heat of that organ through the fabric.

Naruto nearly screamed in pleasure. He couldnt breathe. He slowly moved Sasuke's hand, and sat up, bring the boy on top of him into sotting on his heels. Sasuke was about to ask him a question, but a loud moan took over as Naruto shoved his hand down Sasukes pants. "A-Ah!"

As Naruto went to pull down his pants to fully expose the raven, The door opened, And the two boys stared horrified at who it was.

A:N/ I was planning to make this a oneshot, But I'll make it a TwoShot, Cuz I need to get this out.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally got off my ass and wrote the lemon.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS RIGHTS**

Sasuke and Naruto jumped apart in surprise.

"A-Aniki! this! Its not what it looks like!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Sasu-chan, it looks like you were doing naughty things with Naru, no?"

Sasuke and Naruto blushed in shame. How humiliating! To be caught by you big brothers.

"W-We're sorry Aniki!" Sasuke and Naruto stuttered, not even fully sure why they were apologizing.

Itachi looked at Kyuubi, Who was lustfully looking at the two younger ones.

"I think two certain someones deserve a punishment for bring so naughty, right Tachi?"

The two older brothers slowly approached the bed. Naruto looked on in confusion.

"Kyuu-ni- mhfmp!"

Kyuubi attacked Narutos lips, shoving his tounge into the blonde's mouth

Kyuubi was the first to pull away, a thin trail of saliva briefly connected the two . He brought both hands to the bottom of the blonde's shirt and pulled it off swiftly throwing it to the floor. He began tweaking and pinching the pert nipples as he asked

" Do you like this, Naru?"

The blonde opened his eyes revealing bright blue orbs. He stared into the other's gaze and stuttered

"Yes..."

He never broke his gaze from Kyuubi's . By then Kyuubi had leaned into the crook of the smaller boys neck and began leaving his mark on the boy, nipping at the soft flesh.

Naruto's mind turned into putty and his knees became weak as the other boy began to ravish his neck, sucking and licking The blonde moaned which fueled the other.

So the older boy licked up the others neck and kissed along the jaw before finally capturing those intoxicating lips for his own agian. While ravishing the blonde's mouth he felt the other pull away and whispered huskily

"Take it off"

He pulled on the bottom of the older boys shirt. He obliged, swiftly taking off the shirt and tossing it to side.

Kyuubi ran a hand up Naruto's torso, tweaking a nipple. Naruto wiggled  
underneath him, panting for more.

Naruto looked over at Itachi, who  
already had Sasuke's pants off, fisting his erection.

Kyuubi began tugging off his and Naruto's pants. Naruto looked down shyly at his brothers member, in awe with its size.

"See something you like Naruo?

Kyuubi then lowered himself infront of the blonde and began to nibble and bite the blonde's thighs.

The blonde moaned as his head tilted back eyes closed. Kyuubi smirked as he moved up passing the fully hard throbbing cock and began licking the sun-kissed flat stomach of his brother. He licked a hot trail down to the blonde's cock and gave the tip a lick tasting the salty precum.

He licked down and back up the length of it and he took Naruto's cock into his hot mouth and started to suck. Naruto threw his head back and moaned in pleasure.

Sasuke looked shyly up at his brother, who was pumping his member with a firm hand

Itachi leaned down and sucked on the column of Sasuke's neck, leaving little love bites.

Itachi leaned up and he wetted his fingers with lube.

Saske looked to the side shyly, but his head snapped up when he heard a loud moan. He looked over, and Naruto was on back, getting prepared by Kyuubi.

"Looks like we're behind" Itachi said.  
while placing his finger at the boys entrance. He captured the raven's lips into a fiery kiss as his finger entered the tight ass.

After a while, he added a second, in and out, stretching and pressing into the boy.

When Itachi felt that he had stretched the boy enough he took his fingers out and placed the tip of his cock at the entrance.

He looked over at Sasuke, who looked back and smiled assuringly.

So with that the raven haired teen slowly pushed his cock inside his brother's searing tight heat, once fully inside he stilled himself letting the boy get used to the feeling.

Sasuke whimpered in pain.

" It will go away soon enough, I promise you, it will feel good".

He soothingly said as he licked and kiss the tears away from the boys face. He then pulled half-way out and slammed back in again, he did this a few times until he he hit a certain spot deep with in the raven that made the boy scream and writhe in pleasure.

Next to him, Kyuubi had set a steady pace picking up speed with each thrust pounding deeper and harder into the blonde, watching him moan as he slammed in and out.

"Aahhh... Ohh... Ngh.. More!"

"Mhm... So tight!"

Kyuubi thrusted deeply into Naruto, the blond crying out in pleasure  
All 4 boys were slowly approaching their orgasms. Itachi and Kyuubi

thrusted with all their might, Naruto and Sasuke screaming as they came.

"ITACHI!"

"KYUUBI!"

As they came down from their high, the boys collapsed in exhaustion. The Semes pulled out, cum dribbling down their anuses.

"Aniki... What was that all about?" Sasuke panted.

Itachi smiled. "Just showing our brotherly love!"

A/N FINALLY I UPDATED HOLY FUCK. this is my first lemon so sorry it sucks.


End file.
